


L'Ipocrita Triste

by TheBarfly001



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Cars, Gen, Lightning - Freeform, Remorse, Sadness, argument, doc hudson - Freeform, francesco bernoulli - Freeform, mama bernoulli - Freeform, mater - Freeform, mcqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Lightning and Mama Bernoulli have a conversation at Wheel Well. *oneshot.





	L'Ipocrita Triste

Night had settled on Radiator Springs after the big race involving the World Grand Prix competitors. Raoul ÇaRoule had won due to him being a rally car which enabled him to expertly maneuver on the dirt parts of the course. Most of the racers including Raoul went into town to celebrate both his win and also the mere fun of it all. That meant Flo and Sally would be busy all night. The only racer who did not join them was Lightning. Mama Bernoulli, Francesco's mother, was having a conversation with him. They were at the Wheel Well restaurant talking to each other at one of the outdoor tables. Mama Bernoulli was talking to him about her son. "It's very funny, Lightning. My son has been arrogant for a very long time and I can't seem to help him control it even though I'm his mother. Yet here is a car front of me who's much younger and set his attitude straight in just one week." Lightning blushed a bit. "I don't know if you should be confiding in me with that, Mama Bernoulli." The lady scoffed. 

"Oh, please. I think my baby Francesco could learn a lot from you. After all, you would be continuing your mentor's legacy by helping him." Lightning smiled a little. He went into deep thought about Doc. It was so deep that Mama Bernoulli literally had to drive around the table and tap his bumper with her tire to snap him out of it. When he did, he saw her eyes in front of his with a sad expression on this. "You miss him greatly, Lightning?" "Yes.", Lightning whispered. A tear came down his hood. Mama Bernoulli got a paper napkin and wiped it off. She hugged his bumper with her front tires. "It's okay to cry. It's never good to keep emotions bottled up. Let them out." She put the soaked napkin into a nearby trash bin. Lightning sniffled a few times before settling down and regaining his composure. Silence fell between him and her. Mama Bernoulli broke it after it became too much. 

"So I heard that you almost ended your friendship with that tow truck. Um, Mater. Yes?" Lightning jolted when she brought him up. He sighed. "Yes, I almost did." "Well, what happened exactly?", she asked. Lighting stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then he talked. "You know when I first talked to Francesco during the Mel Dorado show and I defended Mater after Francesco insulted him?" Mama Bernoulli nodded. "Yes, and I scolded Francesco after he did that. I have to admit, it was funny when you put him in his place." She giggled and took a sip of her oil. Lightning chuckled weakly and continued on. "During that call I said I didn't appreciate my best friend being insulted like that. During the race in Tokyo, Mater had a communication breakdown and he accidentally told me to stay on the outside. That's how Francesco passed me. I was absolutely furious. After the race I confronted him in the pits. He offered to talk to somebody to explain what happened but I wouldn't have it. I told him I lost the race because of him and that I didn't need or want his help. I was a big hypocrite for doing that. 

When I found out he went missing I panicked like crazy and thought he would never come back. One part of me feels that I was right for bringing him to my races. But the other part of me feels that I should not have because those lemons tried to hurt him." Mama Bernoulli looked down, then back up at him. "But he saved your life, Lightning. You know what they say. The night is darkest before the dawn. It will have to get worse before it can get better." Lightning went into deep thought for a moment. "Yeah. You're right. From now on I will never snap at Mater like that ever again." Mama Bernoulli smiled at that. "That's a good step, Lightning." She took another sip of her oil, only to back from it in disgust. "Did it spoil on you?", Lightning asked. She nodded. "Yes. If only I had brought some of Mama Topolino's....." Lightning finished her sentence. "Delisiozo fuel?" Mama Bernoulli's eyes widened in surprise. "You know her? She's a good friend of mine!" 

"Of course I know her. She's Luigi's aunt. I had some of her fuel in Carsoli. Really beautiful place. You know you're not the first car I've told about my fight. The first was actually her husband, Uncle Topolino. He told me how Guido and Luigi would fight over everything, especially about Ferraris. I believed him because I saw them arguing over who should dance with a yellow Fiat named Franca in the middle of town. Francesca, a blue Fiat, pulled up to them and solved that problem. Then he told me that whoever finds a friend finds a treasure. Trovo un amico, trovo un tesoro. Right?" Mama Bernoulli giggled. "Sì, Lightning." She motioned to the waiter to come over. He took the spoiled can and gave her a fresh one. "Grazie, Signore." The waiter nodded and drove off to another table. She raised her can. "A toast to good times ahead!" Lightning raised his can as well. "To good times ahead.", he said back. Their cans touched and they continued talking through the night.

THE END

Another's note: "L'Ipocrita Triste" means "sad hypocrite" in Italian.


End file.
